The Other Realm
by MikuZudara
Summary: What if there was another realm hidden within the realm of Asgard? The minor goddess Claryssia just happens to discover it by accident and ends up with her crush, making a new friend, and playing matchmaker. How will it turn out? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thor movies or characters I only own the realm I made and the OCs. Rated M for possibilities. Please Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1: How We Meet

Claryssia was wondering through the forests of Asgard looking for the perfect spot, she grins thinking on how she will play the best prank of all time on her friends; after all she is the minor goddess of laughter kinda like a not as powerful Loki. She laughs out loud her smokey blue eyes shining in her pale face her blonde hair getting blown in the breeze slightly, she uses a small spell to help her fly her petite form over a few fallen trees and sees the perfect spot she brushes off her black leather breeches and grey form fitting top as she approaches the small clearing it seems to have a sinkhole in it which she could hide if it wasn't to deep and cause her friends to fall into a pit of fruit painted and made to look like a frost giant, but before that she had to explore it, after all she doesn't want to hurt them...just you know...scare them a little to laugh about after. She walks over to the hole slowly and peers inside but can't see anything and she starts a simple light spell but in the process her black boots slip on the loose soil and she finds herself falling down then when she lands on her rump her legs slightly spread her hands resting on the ground in front of her, she frowns slightly confused sense when did the ground feel like soft carpet she blinks realizing...this isn't the ground no rocks or dirt but a soft thick dark blue carpet, Claryssia jumps when she hears someone clear their throat and looks up to blush realizing she had somehow fallen into someone's bedroom and on the large bed was a strange looking man pale as snow eyes large and a dark blue with nothing else showing and hair past his waste to match plus a bare toned chest then she notices his long ears wondering why he has such long ears at all but then he speaks.

Miku glares at this strange being realizing she obviously isn't a Mendelian like him so must be simple or inferior why else would he be woken by her landing in his bedroom like that and tracking in dirt no less, he clears his throat so she will notice him then frowns, "Who are you?" his voice annoyed and clearly a bit angry but she seems unfazed and raises an arm up and waves smiling brightly and says "I'm Claryssia!" He blinks and rises an eyebrow answering "I am Miku...now what the fuck are you?" Claryssia blinks slowly and starts to giggle uncontrollably "I'm an Asgardian what are you?" Miku frowns slightly "I've never heard of an Asgardian….I am a Mendelian." Claryssia stops her giggles for a moment and frowns actually thinking answering "Well I've never heard of a Mendelian either." Miku actually chuckles at that. How could someone not know of his powerful race? He should see about changing that as soon as possible either making these Asgardians fear him or befriend him but for now he decides that this one will be an interesting person to learn about, he gets up from his bed showing he is wearing a pair of white silk pants his hair now clearly needing a brush he walks over gracefully to Claryssia and offers her his hand and she giggles again this time because she notices one he has a tail that is snow white like his skin except the tuft of fur at the end and two he has bat like white wings folded close to his back almost unnoticeable, Miku of course frowns again as he helps this strange giggling girl to her feet his voice serious and steady. "I believe I'll be calling you Giggles so everyone will know it's you….seeming as you giggle so often" Him saying this only has her giggling all the more causing Miku to flick his ears back in annoyance but he has to admit to himself it's nice to actually hear so much laughter his people usually don't laugh for any reason being too serious a race.

He steps out of the room for a moment Claryssia actually trying to follow but he pushes her back out of the other room stating flatly. "I am getting dressed and would rather do so by myself thank you" She blushes and states obviously "Oh….sorry" Then she once again starts up the laughter while she waits for him to dress and return while he is busy though her curiosity starts to cause her to look around and touch things eventually she finds some jewelry and starts to play with it watching the light shine off of silver, sapphires and the occasional diamond giggling to herself "Ooooh Shiny" Then she about drops everything and jumps when Miku once again clears his throat though from right behind her he frowns his voice cold "I do believe those are mine and I'd rather you not touch any of them" She giggles softly blushing "Oh….I didn't know…they look like they belong to a girl though just saying…" This time Miku blushes slightly and he frowns glaring at her his voice almost threatening "I am not a female. I am male and there is nothing wrong with wearing beautiful things. They accent my already natural beauty." To which Giggles mumbles "wow narcissist much?" Miku growls deeply the sound a bit like a large angry cat "I heard that."

He takes a deep breath and calms down some frowning at her his tone polite if a bit sharp. "Anyway…..I think I should show you around Mendel and then perhaps after….You can tell me of your home….Which if I think will be valuable I will insist on trying for some form of an alliance…." She seems to be listening and nods but is a bit distracted having now noticed his blue kimono the sleeves almost to the floor and intricate patterns of flowers and strange birds on it embroidered in silver, she glances back up to his annoyed face and giggles nervously "Uhm….What was that? I wasn't listening..." This gets an annoyed sigh from Miku and he grits out his sharp teeth visible as he grimaces "I said …..I think I should show you around Mendel and then perhaps after….You can tell me of your home….Which if I think will be valuable I will insist on trying for some form of an alliance…Hear me this time or must I continue to talk repeating it till your child like mind has it absorbed?."

Giggles smiles sweetly and tries to not laugh as she replies sweetly. "No I heard it though you should maybe learn to actually open your mouth when you talk you know gritting your teeth can make your jaw hurt right?" The comment she made earning her another glare from him but she only smiles unfazed by it in the least. He sighs and smiles politely though a bit strained offers her his arm. "Shall we be going then I believe we should go by one of the many dining halls seeing as I was woken so early would do well for me to have my weekly meal." She takes his arm and stares at him wide eyed her voice curious. "You eat once a week? How is that healthy?" Miku actually blinks in surprise then laughs leading her out of his room and through a large blue colored palace to a dining hall filled with other Mendelians though none are blue haired or blue eyed like him there are greens, reds and a few gold or white ones. As they arrive he explains. "My people only need to eat once a week our bodies I assume are more efficient than yours." The other Mendelians glance at them but seem unfazed that she is even there as Miku takes a seat at a head table and motions Giggles to sit next to him stating. "Guests sit next to the host of the palace so therefore you get to sit with me." She takes her seat looking around mumbling that everyone looks like a rainbow threw up in the room but quickly seems cheerful again at the sight of the foods that are brought to the table all types of meats, breads, cheeses, fruits and sweets and a rather sweet mellow wine poured into a glass for her Miku watches her eat for a moment noting she has bad table manners as well as a habit for annoying comments before he too starts to eat.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

Chapter 2: Friendship and Almost Harmless Pranks

_(Oh no Oh no! Why did I have to do this again….well it's just a little prank….) _Claryssia is panting a bit as she runs as fast as she can and tries again to get her flight spell up again then soars up to try and hide in the rafters Miku comes running down the hall soon after and growls. "Claryssia! Where are you I'll get you for this!" _(No you won't you don't know where I'm hiding besides he will get over it right?) _Claryssia tries hard not to giggle as Miku runs off his hair instead of the natural blue now a rather bright, really bright, green. Once Miku has disappeared around a corner she allows herself to float down and casually starts walking the other way her hands behind her head as she whistles to herself. _(He really needs to calm down…I mean it's just a harmless….ok almost harmless prank….) _

Miku keeps running searching all over the palace before finally giving up and returning to his room growling to himself. "Damn Asgardian…..annoying little….pain in the…." _(Why did she have to go and dye my hair…AGAIN….Of all things to do she just has to pull pranks on me doesn't she…) _Miku sighs and looks in his mirror then calls a servant to come and help him recolor his hair back to the lovely natural blue it was before he woke that morning to Giggles laughing next to his bed having dyed his hair while he was sleeping. _(This time green last time purple and before that she had made my beautiful hair a horrid shade of brown)_

After that morning's fun and games Claryssia finds Miku again with blue hair in his study. She rolls her eyes. _(Ok just be sweet innocent and say I'm sorry he will forgive me as is usual and then I'll quickly change the topic…or maybe just try the different topic right away…what to say though what to say…oh no he sees me and he doesn't look happy…) _Miku looks up from his papers and frowns shooting a glare at Claryssia. "Claryssia….Why are you here? Let me guess want to try and ruin my hair...Again?" Claryssia winces at the sharp and cold tone then shyly walks over and puts her hands behind her and moves back and forth all innocent and sweet her voice as sincere as she possibly can make it. "About that I'm really…really sorry….Anyways….how about my home realm? Want to have an alliance yet?" _(Please say yes please say yes and forget everything…not my fault he is so easy to play pranks on…he should learn to lock his doors…..) _Miku frowns and then smiles allowing her to let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"I think I will have an alliance with your people however if how you got here is true then I will need a spell to hide my realm and help me control who comes and goes….I already have managed to change the location where others would come through to my realm at but I can't close or reopen it….But we have a problem with that.." Claryssia frowns and blinks confused. "Why can't you do that? What do you need for it?" Miku sighs softly and looks at her like she is once again an idiot. _(She really does not realize what the problem is does she….fool of a child…) _What I need is a powerful spell meant for such things as opening and closing a realms gate something my people have never had need of before and so we have no such spells. However you said your people travel to many realms and so you must have such spells yes?" Claryssia smiles and nods finally understanding. "Oh that's what you meant... Yeah we do and I know the perfect person to ask for the spells you need….But I'm not sure if he will give them to me." Miku frowns darkly for a moment then smiles slightly. "If he asks for a form of payment let him know that those in need of the spell will be visiting your Odin...for an alliance soon…he may meet me then and ask for the payment however without his spell he will never be able to see who it is asking for it. Think that may spark interest Giggles?"

Claryssia grins and nods again. "I think that might just work Miku….Maybe you should write it down though all official document and stuff just in case I forget what to say though…." _(Why did I have to suggest this and volunteer…I'll have to go ask Loki for the spells and I know I'll be in trouble there…..but Miku really needs them for this and it's for the good of the people….besides Miku is a new friend and I might convert him into a prankster yet…" _She watches as Miku starts writing out a few documents detailing the spells he will need and how they may meet and the reasons he cannot disclose much till after he has the spells in place.

Once finished Miku rolls the documents up as simple scrolls and ties his signature blue ribbon around them then offers them to Claryssia. "Make sure that these reach only this magic user you know of I need as few people to know of this as possibly Giggles." _(She had better not lose these or let everyone see them I really prefer my people to have their privacy….and I really do not need any form of danger right now….my people are few though powerful we don't have many weapons….) _Claryssia takes the documents and for once seems very serious her voice firm and confident. "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to your people. You're my friend and no matter how many pranks I pull in the end I'll still be your friend" Miku for once actually smiles and chuckles nodding. "I know Giggles. You're my friend and I'm your friend now go sooner we can do this the sooner I can learn about this…..fruit frost giant prank you had planned for your Asgardian friends."

Claryssia is laughing as she hugs Miku then runs off to the gate making sure she has the document hidden in her cloak and that her clothes are on right. _(Document things check clothes on right check really don't want to show up with a shirt on backwards or anything that would be embarrassing funny…but embarrassing…ok now walk-through get to Loki hand him the documents stand there like an idiot till he is done get spells and return with them so Miku can do his complicated boring no fun magics stuff then we can come to Asgard and pull that ultimate fruit frost giant prank on my other friends and Ill finally have everything finished…right?" _Claryssia takes another breath then cheerfully walks through the gate and before long she is landing back in the forest next to the pit she had fallen in before, grumbling. _(Why did I have to land on my ass on a rock?) _She gets up brushing herself off and uses a spell to take to the air though not to high just enough to make her trip to the palace quicker.

When Claryssia finally makes it back she is greeted by guards and friends asking where she has been the past few weeks. _(I've really been gone that long….need to be careful about how long I stay in Mendel….But for now I'll let them think something else like oh I don't know maybe that I have a really big prank planned?) _She can't help but grin at that thought and everyone clearly starts to suspect she has a prank planned and the absence is her having been working on it. She lets them think it over as she walks away with a tad ominous. "Don't worry you'll get to find out soon enough, **I Promise**." When they finally leave her alone she makes her way to Loki's chambers and takes a deep breath before knocking and she hears a cold and annoyed Loki answer. "Come in."


End file.
